Year of Evil Month 9 Invasion of the Tendo dojo
by Nocturnis
Summary: Well I am finally back to writing this series. I apologize to those who wrote and supported me. I had a lot of reality issues that had to be dealt with first. I am back now with the 9th installment of the year of evil and I hope you all enjoy it.


_Month nine, that's right I'm dedicated to finishing this damn story even if it kills me. This month is not going to pretty even if it is May. This will be a darker and more violent story so if gratuitous violence offends you then this is not the story for you. For the others feel free to enjoy it._

_Ranma 1/2_

_Year of Evil Month 9_

The invasion of the Tendo Dojo

The Dark Rose opened the dungeon where she kept the man servant and her toy. She was going to need cannon fodder if she was going to destroy her enemies, a couple of dummies to handle the first volley of attacks. She knew that her strongest enemies were all in one place and would need to be weakened. That was where her prisoners would come in handy. It was true that they were not the strongest warriors she had ever seen but they were quick and agile enough. She also knew that there would be other allies to help her, all they had to do was wait for the patron saint.

**"Ranma, Akane, Soun, Ryoga, Ukyo and Shampoo, will they be enough? **Akuma fretted. He knew his sister would be coming soon and he knew that an uncoordinated attempt at defence would fail before it even started. He would have to gather them up. Which meant he would have to let them know he`s alive and even worse, he would have to show them secrets to defeating his kind. This was not going to be easy but he knew it had to be done. It was all a question of who to approach first.

Ranma and Akane were making out in the gym when a familer voice cleared her throat.

"Nabiki I.. we were"

"Yeah' I'll bet Nabiki said cutting off her sisters' pathetic attempt to cover up what they were doing. " Can I speak to you Akane alone?" Nabiki asked trying her best to sound vulnerable.

"Of course Nabiki," Akane told her sister. She excused herself from Ranma . He watched her as she walked away.

"**She's something isn't she?"** Ranma was so lost in thought he didn't notice the familiar scratchy voice.

"Yeah she is," it took him a minute to register the voice "Akuma" Ranma looked at him in shock.

**"Hi Ranma,"** the demon replied, "**It's been while huh?"**

"Two weeks of bliss and peace, how did you…?"

**"Before you start asking embarrassing questions I'll just say demons can hold their breath for a really, really long time." **The shock of seeing the demon alive began to wear off and he prepared an offensive combat stance. **"Let's not go there, neither of us can handle a long drawn out fight right now."**

** "**Oh really?" Ranma said, but just as he approached Akuma, his stomach growled loudly.

**"None of you have had a decent meal in over a week. Why do you think that is?"**

"You bastard, what did you do to Kasumi this time?"

**"Not me, my sister, she's after all of the women in here, especially Nabiki." ** He looked at Ranma. **"I …I need your help Ranma, please." **Ranma was stunned for the second time. Akuma being alive after thought dead was one thing, but for him to be begging Ranma for help to be showing so much humility if this was an act it was very convincing.

"Why should I believe you?" Ranma said

**"Because if you don't help me round up he troops and train them, how... how to defeat my kind, Libidious will plow through us and take the women as her personal toys."**

"Defeat your kind?" Ranma said his attention now focused solely on Akuma.

**"Yes Ranma, I am desperate enough to show you and your colleagues how to destroy me."**

Akane wondered what Nabiki wanted to talk about and why it had to be in private.

"So what did you want to talk about Nabiki?" Akane asked. She watched as her older sister turned away from her sister

"Akuma's not dead, he's been hiding in my room for the last two weeks" Akane eyes bugged wide open.

"Nabiki are you crazy?, ok, maybe your feelings for each other our genuine, but hiding him from us, in your room? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking lets not give the family another chance to kill my boyfriend" Nabiki said coldly.

"So why tell me this now? Where is Akuma" Akane asked looking behind her expecting him to pop up

"He;s talking to Ranma right now I'm kind of a diversion,"

"What, are you kidding me Nabiki?" Akane yelled at her sister.

"He's recruiting, someone is coming here soon and they won't be as friendly as Akuma is to you"

'Friendly?" you have a strange definition of the word friendly," Akane responded outraged.

"He's used trickery and mischief, his sister whose the one we should be afraid of just used pain

You saw how Akuma fights, imagine how bad it would be if he really tried to physically hurt us," The thoughts invaded Akane's mind like a bolt of lightning. They had only barely been able to lay a hand on Akuma before. If he had ever decided to actually hurt them physically he could destroy them. "Akuma has watched his sister go after his bond mates for centuries."

"His bondmates, but that's… you" Akane looked at her sister who was doing her best not to show

any fear.

"That's why Akuma is swallowing his pride and asking for everyone's help,"

"And I'm asking you for yours, We're going to need to convince everyone including Ryoga and Shampoo," Akane shook her head.

"Oh you've got to be kidding, after all he's done? Do you really believe that Ryoga and Shampoo won't kill Akuma on the spot, not to mention daddy," Nabiki lowered her eyes.

"That's why we need your help to convince them."

"You want me to help you recruit Ryoga and Ukyo?" Ranma started laughing, "I guess you've forgotten you framed Ryoga for rape, Ukyo is still suffering nightmares from the mental pictures you planted in her head, and lets not forget what you did to poor Kasumi,'

"**Libidious has her,"** Akuma said quietly.

"What?" Ranma asked approaching the demon ready to attack

**"It's how she operates, she knows that I would never leave Nabiki's side so she uses a couple of people to divert my attention. But she knows that Nabiki has her protectors. She'll easily convince Stick Monkey to remove the wards so they can attack. So tell them the truth all of it and I'll teach you all how to destroy a demon like me."**

The four of them met up in Nabiki's room where they could see that Akuma was clearly not one hundred percent as he looked over his future allies and pupils.

**"We need the others on board." **he sighed.

"Alright Nabiki, go talk to your father, Akane go talk to Ryoga, I'll talk to Shampoo, and Akuma can talk to Ukyo. And he better be very careful what he says to her." Ranma said glaring at the demon. Nabiki couldn't believe how much Ranma had taken charge. She could see that the relationship between him and Akane must have really matured since the last time she saw them together. It was more than likely that Ranma was only agreeing to help them because of Akane's concern for her.

**"Why am I getting involved with recruitment?"**

"You're the reason this trouble started. I for one am not happy that I have to tell Shampoo you're still alive." Ranma and Akane walked out before Akuma could think of a reply.

Meanwhile while this was taking place a strange drumming was coming from the Eastern side of the house. Shampoo recognized the thumping as Amazon drum code telling her to go alone to the east side of the fence. She wondered who it could be. Why didn't great grandmother just phone or call at the entrance. No one seemed to be around as she checked out the East wall.

"Grandmother is that you,"

** "**Shampoo, I have news for you of grave importance. Akuma is alive and Libidious wishes him destroyed."

"The patron saint?"

"She has returned and seeks to destroy him."

"But grandmother are you sure, we saw Akuma destroyed." Shampoo said not masking her concern.

"A trick, remember Shampoo he is a master of deception, he has been hiding under your nose the whole time. But Libidious is coming to destroy her enemy and bring a new age for the Chinese Amazons." Shampoo listened concerned that senility had finally set in"

"Grandmother perhaps you should lie down you might..."

"I am not crazy child,She's coming and she is not pleased with you. Befriending your enemies, ignoring a kiss of death."

"But I haven't, kiss was for girl Ranma, boy Ranma Shampoo no longer have claim on remember?"

"Accepting lessons from a rival"

"No longer rival…" Shampoo said sensing her grandmother's disapproval on the other side of the wall. "What do you want great grandmother," Shampoo spoke in perfect Japanese.

"You'll show Libidious you are a Chinese Amazon by helping to neutralize your ex before we attack," the wards will be taken down by sundown tomorrow." A vial came flying over the wall.

"This is a powerful sleeping agent if they drink this then that will leave Akuma without his allies."

"Who would be Akuma's allies?"

"Libidious says he will corrupt all the people he can. You want to keep your friends save, have them drink this before we arrive tomorrow,"

Akane found Ryoga sitting by the training pond a long piece of yarn tied around his wrist He was staring up at the sky.

"Nice day for an outing," he sighed.

"I suppose it is, provided we ever get out of here,"

"We will," Ryoga replied sounding surprisingly optimistic.

"Yeah um listen Ryoga we need to talk," The unease of Akane's tone caught Ryoga's attention. "I don't know how to say this but Nabiki is in trouble, well we all are, but especially Nabiki," Ryoga sat up.

"What are you talking about?" Akane took a deep breath

"Akuma is still alive and his sister's on her way to take everything that is his," Ryoga stood up and looked outward.

"Good let her, I hope she finishes him off in a slow painful manner."

"I...I understand your feelings about this but Nabiki is his and in a way anything involved with this dojo including me," Ryoga inclined his head. "Please Ryoga, I need your help to keep her safe. Akuma thinks that his sister already has Kasumi."

"Alright, I owe Kasumi one and I don't want anything bad to happen to you or.. Ukyo so I'll help him until we've rescued her, then he can burn or freeze, or suffer whatever fate demons don't like." Akane nodded his head.

"Agreed, once we're all safe including Nabiki, Akuma is on his own,"

Ukyo was humming in the kitchen, she kept looking at the string around her finger.

**"Wow, you really do have him tied around your little finger," **the scratchy voice startled her and she quickly reached for her combat spatula. She swung am him with a vicious strike. He raised both his arms to block her assault.

**"Ow, seriously" **Akuma said rolling with the blow.

"You're still alive?" She raised the spatula and attacked again

**"Sorry to disappoint"** he said raising his hands **"Truce, I just want to talk," **Ukyo continued to swing as Akuma dodged her attacks but she noticed that he wasn't dodging flawlessly as before.

"Akum..." before she could say anymore Akuma had grabbed some flour and blinded her with it. He quickly ran over and disarmed her.

**"Ok, first off you don't need to warn anyone about me. They're all being told about me while we are having this chat, Ranma and Akane already know I'm here and are talking to Ryoga and Shampoo. I'll make this fast my lesbo demon sister is on her way here to take you all for her amusement. It will be easier to stop her if we work together," **he finished and dropped her spatula at her feet.

"You really want me to believe that you want to protect us?"

**"I want to protect Nabiki. You are either an alley or a foot soldier to use against me,".**

"I think I would prefer to be against you actually" Ukyo said sliding her feet under her spatula.

**"Are you prepared for lesbian love? Because my sister never takes no for an answer. She'll go after you all, to her women are either soldiers, pets or both. And she won't just settle for you, she'll go after every woman here and destroy anyone who gets in her way." **Ukyo watched him closely if she didn't know any better she could have sworn that she saw fear in his eyes. **"Ukyo please, she won't simply dodge like I do, she will fight back and she will hurt anyone who gets in the way of her getting what she wants." **Ukyo thought of Ryoga and an image of demons feasting on a black piglet filled her head. She sighed.

"Better the devil you know" she said. Akuma said nothing and walked out of the kitchen.

Ranma approached Shampoo with trepidation she looked like she was staring at something in her hand.

"Hi Shampoo," Ranma said approaching the Amazon, she quickly hid whatever she was looking at behind her back.

"Oh, hello Ranma, great grandmother just used drum code, she says that they probably can get the barrier down tomorrow.

"That's great, a relief to hear" Ranma said breathing easy. _ Maybe we can forget about this whole sister thing. _ "Yes she coming with Kasumi and new girl Lae-In" The mention of a new girl set off a small alarm in his head, as his past experiences have shown him that Amazons rarely have family visitors. The memory of Akuma claiming that his sister already had Kasumi. In fact, Lae-In was around Kasumi a lot lately. He had to admit to himself that this was too much of a coincidence.

"Shampoo, Akuma is still alive," he told her. Shampoo went silent. "He is asking for our help against his sister, who is coming here." Shampoo still said nothing which concerned Ranma, he had no idea what to make of her silence.

"How long has Ranma known demon still alive?

"I just found out myself," Ranma told her.

"Why not try to kill him again?"

"I plan to, he's so scared of his sister that he's going to show us how to destroy demons like him," Shampoo looked at him skeptically she knew Ranma at times could be incredibly gullible, but this even for Ranma was stupid. Libidious was right, she had to be Ranma had been corrupted by Akuma. The Patron Saint had returned and she was angry at Shampoo. The Amazon pondered her next move carefully. She didn't want to tip her hand and reveal what she had been told, but at the same time she didn't want Akuma using whatever corrupting influence she used on them, on her.

"Give Shampoo a minute, Shampoo needs to think,"

"Please Shampoo, all you ladies are in danger," Shampoo didn't reply to Ranma's urgent request and Ranma knew that he couldn't coax her so he respected her wishes and walked away.

Nabiki found her father sitting at the kitchen table. She sat across from him.

"Daddy I need to talk to you,". Soun looked up at her.

"Oh, about" Soun asked while already suspecting the answer.

"Akuma has a sister, and she is on her way here," Soun nearly choked on his tea

"Here are you sure?" Nabiki nodded.

"Akuma told me so, she's the one that cast a spell on the wards."

"When did he expect her?" Soun asked

"He didn't say exactly but it could be anytime now. She learned what she needed to know and she's coming for all her brother's treasures."

"She can have them as far as I'm concerned." Soun grunted

"What about the wards, We are trapped inside with them then daddy, there is only one person who can help us," Soun pounded on the table.

"If this is going to be another Akuma accolade then save your breath." Nabiki looked at her father and mentally counted to ten.

"This isn't about accolades, or my personal feelings. Akuma is the only one who can stop her,"

"You mean could have stopped her," Nabiki watched her father, his brow furrowed, his shoulder tensed and she was about to give worse news.

"No daddy I mean can stop her. He's still alive and has been developing a strategy for dealing with her. And- its going to take all of us to do it." Soun was quiet, He bit his lip and was wondering how to react, all their lives Nabiki was the smart practical one, but ever since Akuma involved himself in their lives she was less practical. In fact she was reckless, which would have been forgivable except it was putting all of their lives in jeopardy.

"Where have you been hiding him?" Soun asked her coldly.

"In, my bedroom." Nabiki spoke in almost a whisper.

"And how long has he been hiding in your bedroom?"

"Since you thought you destroyed him,"

"He's been hiding in your bedroom for about two weeks," Soun rose from the kitchen table and started to go to her bedroom.

"The spell is still on the door, that's why he's been hiding up there,"

"Is that the only reason why?" he asked his daughter.

"Father what are you implying?" Nabiki asked making an actual effort to keep from blushing. Soun couldn't believe his eyes as he saw his daughter squirm uncomfortably. His eyes flashed red and he moved faster than she had ever seen him move before. "Daddy no," but there was no stopping Soun as he darted towards her bedroom.

Akuma watched as Soun darted upstairs he saw his beloved Nabiki sitting at the table her hands behind her head in frustration.

**"Didn't go over well huh?" **he asked

"As could have been expected," Nabiki groaned. "He thinks his little girls are going to stay little girls forever,"

**"Well I'm afraid the only immortals in this house are Ranma, Ryoga and Shampoo" **Akuma said sitting down.

"Really?" Nabiki asked.

**"Jusenkyo victims are immortal or more accurately their cold water side is,"**

"Are you respon..." Nabiki started to ask

**"For Jusenkyno no, that has nothing to do with demons what so ever," **Akuma explained.

Soun approached Nabiki's room a wall of flame immediately surrounded the frame.

"Akuma come out and face me I know you're in there. Don't think that this flaming wall is going to stop me, I'll get the cats again if I have to,"

"That won't be necessary," Soun turned around and saw Shampoo behind him as the flaming wall grew.

"Shampoo," Soun said grimly "You know about this?"

"Ranma told Shampoo," she replied equally grim.

"Ranma knows he's still alive?"

"Only for an hour, he believes Akuma is telling truth about his sister." Soun sighed

"Do you have any idea on how to cross this?" he asked the young girl.

"Don't have to, Akuma not inside," she said with a shrug

"Not inside then where?"

"Gathering the troops," she told him "He claims he is going to teach us how to defeat demons like him

"Do you trust him?' Soun asked looking at the young hate blazing in her eyes.

"No, but if he truly is afraid of his sister then he'll have to prepare us to destroy his kind, that information Shampoo not mind having and Ranma agree."

"Bargaining with that creature will not work, let me know where he is planning on assembling us. I'll prepare the cats, and everything else as well.

**"I'm sorry Soun, but I can't let you do that," ** the scratchy voice interrupted the discussion. Akuma was a blur before he could react Shampoo was already on the ground. He turned to see Akuma's shoulder pinning him to the wall. **"You arrogant fool, I'm trying to save your daughters, all three of them. If Lib..." ** he glanced at Shampoo, **"if my sister wins she will take Nabiki from me, severely hurting Akane and Ranma in the process or worse and she will keep Nabiki under her thrall."**

"Get off," Soun ordered the demon who made no attempt to obey the request.

**"You listen here, I love your daughter and the only chance you have to keep her and all your loved ones safe is to shut up and do everything I tell you,"**

"I'll see you burn demon," Soun said still struggling.

**"Quick question Soun, what's more important to you your daughters or your pride?" **He let go of the struggling father. **"Like it or not right now you need me and my help, "I'm going to train your family and anyone else who wants to help how to fight a demon and win. You are welcome to join us if you wish," **he walked away.

"So fast, all this time he's been holding back," Shampoo muttered "too strong,"

"Then we learn from him learn how to counter his strength and use it to destroy him." Shampoo nodded and bowed.

_**Just a little more Akuma don't pass out, you needed to to perform that piece of bravado to sell it to Soun, but if I pass out he'll see that I'm not that strong yet, **_he thought to himself. He went into the bathroom and locked the door _**Damn it, I told you not to pass ou... **_was the last thought he had before surrounded by darkness.

Ranma, Ryoga, Akane and Ukyo all gathered in the training hall, Akuma had told them that they had until sunrise to train them and that he wanted them to get a good night sleep to prepare for battle so that gave them little time to train.

"We have about six hours to learn what ever Akuma is going to try and teach us." Ranma said pacing

"And we will have to deal with whatever minions that her sister sends at us. So the more numbers we have the better,"

"Then I guess we got here just in time," Soun said Shampoo standing beside them.

"We fight sister demon now and Akuma later," Shampoo replied. The others nodded grimly.

"Where the hell is he anyway?' Ukyo said obviously impaitent,

"And where's Nabiki you think she would want to be here?"

**"Nabiki is doing some research for me," **the scratchy voice suddenly appearing from behind them. Shampoo swung a roundhouse kick at the origin of the voice but was easily deflected. **"To easy Shampoo,looks like I have my work cut out for me," **he sighed. **"First off, I need you all to understand what threat you are actually going to be facing. **The demon pulled out a familer looking mirror and once again poured a liquid that caused the house to be filled with noxious vapours. An image of a short petite looking girl in black leather sporting a huge beehive hairdo appeared. **"This is my sister the pain demon known to Shampoo's clan as the Patron Saint Libidious."**

Shampoo sprung up

"You lie, Patron Saint not demon, she make Chinese ladies into Amazons make us strong," she attacked the demon with amazing ferocity.

**"Anger makes you sloppy, for demon's even more so. Most of us are faster than humans so the only chance you have to hit us is if we don't even anticipate it," **He grabbed Shampoo's arms and tossed her aside. **"Now believe me or not, I am a lower ranking demon, I'm a mischief demon, I cause disarray and chaos that is all I do. My sister is a pain demon, she exists to hurt people, physically and emotionally. Where I deflect she will simply break,"**

** "**A demon is responsible for the Chinese Amamzons? Actually that kind of makes sense," Ukyo remarked, Shampoo picked herself off the ground.

"Is not true," she said staring at the demon.

**"Think about it, a lesbian demon comes to a local slave pen for some mortal entertainment. She doesn't want anyone soiled by men so she takes the virgin unattached girls and trains them to protect and preserve themselves."**

"So nothing wrong with that," Shampoo replied defiantly to the demon.

**"But then, there is a problem, a lot of them don't want to succumb to her less than pleasant diversions and still would prefer a husband, so now makes she this rule that only strong males** **who can defeat them in battle can marry them. This way theirs a better chance that they won't get attached and if they do it would be to someone that in all likelihood cause them great pain which she could feed off of."**

"Not true," Shampoo muttered.

** "Alright for arguments sake, lets just say it's my sister pretending to the Patron Saint." **Shampoo nodded feeling the special of tea in her pocket, she would bide her time for now.

**"Now then, some of you were able to hit me, but that's only because you yourselves were not aware that you were hitting me with love.**

** "**Wha.. I'm sorry love?" Ranma interjected, "Akuma we have strong we have strong feelings about you but trust me, love isn't one of them.

**"Ranma, when you hit me what were you thinking when you hit me?"**

"What does that have to..." he remembered hearing Akuma question Akane's honour and this his fist flew out on its own.

**"Demons are vulnerable to strong positive emotions, especially love, most don't understand them so are vulnerable when an attack is motivated by them. The good news is you will only have to use that type of attack against my sister, her soldiers will likely be human but magically enhanced. I don't know exactly what she has planned but Soun keep the cats in the box until she is in the middle of a designated strike zone." **Soun frowned but nodded. **Now knowing my sister she won't take the wards down until she feels it's safe to enter, which means she'll send her goons first. Now unfortunately I can't anticipate who is going to attack first or how, but she will with whoever she can. She'll start with a blunt attack first, so I'm going to need the toughest fighters as a fore front." **Ranma was about to stand. **Ryoga, Ukyo you will guard the front. Shampoo Soun you will deflect her stealth fighters that come in from the rear.**

"You seem awfully sure about her strategy," Soun observed eyeing the demon suspiciously .

**"She's never had reason to change it," **The troops looked nervously at each other

"So what are we supposed to do," Ukyo asked nervously.

**"Give her a reason to change her strategy," **

Two hours later Ranma was getting impatient, Akuma had drawn them into a meditative exercise that was supposed to help him suppress their emotions.

"Why the hell are we doing this?" Ranma asked not breaking his position.

**"The less emotion you bring into battle the more you startle Libid... my sister when you attack her with love. And since you and Akane are the biggest love weapon I've got its more important you more than anyone learn to control your emotions. The rest of you are cannon fodder to take out her cannon fodder,"**

** "**Nice to know we can be useful," Ryoga commented.

**"Just the way it is I'm afraid, don't worry you'll have the easy part, basically fighting off the Kuno estate and Mousse.**

** "**What you knew who we were fighting" Akane blurted out.

**"I sensed her presence at the Kuno household as well as on Kasumi,"**

** "**Kasumi," everyone said at once.

"But Kasumi's not a fighter" Soun said showing concern.

**"She doesn't have to be, she just has to keep you from fighting,"**

"And what about you, where you be" Shampoo asked Akuma.

**"I'll be with Nabiki keeping her safe, when my sister shows up, I'll have some surprises waiting for her. Ranma Akane I'll need you to be my vanguard when the time comes. Bear in mind they will be enhanced in someway or other," **The meditation continued, Ryoga would steal a glance at Ukyo. **"Good Ryoga, I'm glad you have some feelings for Ukyo and I hope she shares them., the more love we have the better." **The two of them blushed and continued to meditate. "**Gentleman and ladies you all need to keep in mind that Libidious is planning on destroying your loved ones in one way or another, you are not fighting just for your survival you are fighting to protect them from becoming a source of amusement for a sadistic lesbian demoness." **He got up and walked over to Ranma and smacked him in the back of the head. **"He's going to make Akane into a lovely little plaything," **Ranma growled and stood up challenging the demon. He threw a punch at the creature only to be blocked by Akuma with no effort. "**Not anger, love, protect her, if you use anger then my sister will turn it back on you.** The demon spun around quickly grabbing Ranma's arm and throwing him to the ground. The demon quickly ducked just before Akane's foot could connect with his head. **"Better Akane, protect your man and your family." **She threw a one two combo at the demon who moved quickly to avoid them both. His elbow connected with her jaw causing her to stumble back. Ranma quickly somersaulted and jumped in a cartwheel kick that Akuma barely ducked under. **"Better but you are still thinking in terms of honer able combat. You want to win then strike while my back is turned, I still can see your attacks as ****well as sense them."**

"You can sense our attacks?" Ranma asked the demon

**"No, only your negative emotions, but it doesn't take much to figure out where your focusing and what physical action you'll take by reading muscle reaction," **

As much as Shampoo hated to admit it this information could indeed be useful especially if it allowed her to destroy him.

They all practised trying to hold back emotions while attacking the demonic troublemaker. Ryoga and Ukyo worked better as a team than Ranma and Akane but their relationship was just starting to develop and they were far more physically patient than Ranma and Akane, but as long as he could could see them, he could avoid their attacks. Shampoo and Soun were way too obvious with their intentions making their attacks easily avoidable. Ranma and Akane were different however, they attacked him this time they used a combination of soft and hard attacks. It was an improvement but hardly anything to write home about until they switch methodologies and Ranma attacked softly while Akane pressed a hard assault. They kept switching attack methods back and forth which made it more difficult to predict their next attack. **"Not bad, now I need you all to get some sleep, we are going to have a quick training session in the morning and then setting up the traps she'll be here at sundown tomorrow."**

The following day it was training and setting up traps and defences in the afternoon. Akuma himself was different. His devil maycare attitude was gone, he was taking this whole Libidious threat quite seriously. Finally Akuma stopped alright. **"I need to speak privately to everyone before the time of attack."**

At dinner time everyone was somber no one talked about the secret conversation each one of them had with Akuma , since he couldn't guarantee that they weren't being watched. Shampoo kept checking the package of tea. Akuma made sure she understood that the Patron Saint didn't care about but herself. He also pointed out in great detail all the horrible things that would befall her if Nabiki fell under any harm due to any action or inaction she was responsible for. She wondered about what he said about Libidious. He had to be lying, just had to be, but what if he wasn't? What if her whole way of life was a scam. It seemed like Akuma had trapped them in his grudge against his sister. She had no reason to believe him, but still... She sat the dinner table and decided finally that she should make the next pot of tea.

"Excuse Shampoo, I'm going to make some more tea," Shampoo went into the kitchen and poured the special powder in the kettle and then boiled the tea. She felt a little bit of guilt. "You're just keeping them safe. As soon as they're asleep make sure that they're not involved in this vendetta, hide them all in Nabiki's room.

When she returned all eyes were on Akuma Shampoo took this opportunity to pour each of them some tea. Akuma scratched his chin.

**"I suggest we get some rest," we'll be getting bright and early to implement our first defence." ** Shampoo watched as everyone finished their tea.

Akuma opened his eyes to find himself alone in the kitchen, he gave Shampoo a chance, now he knew where she stood. He shook his head feeling disappointed in himself for actually thinking of giving her a chance. She was a Chinese Amazon and they were all treacherous little bitches.

"Good you are finally awake," Shampoo said approaching the demon with two daggers in her hands.

**"What happened to the others?'** Akuma asked standing up quickly.

"Nabiki safe if that what you mean," Shampoo replied going back and forth between clear and broken Japanese

**"For how long, do you really believe that Libidious will leave them alone? She take them all including Ranma once she learns about jusenkyo."**

"They be safe, this is about you and me,"

**"Is your petty need for revenge worth risking their lives and sanity," **Shampoo looked at him with ice in her veins.

"Petty revenge, what about what you did, was not that petty revenge, was not treating Shampoo like whore because of something sister done petty? You took everything from Shampoo, now she has no honour unless enemies destroyed "

**"You're beliefs are bullshit, your way nothing more than a dyke pussy trap. Get it through your skull. Its a scam you obeying Libidious's teachings." **

"It's all Shampoo have," she said attacking Akuma, lunging at him, slashing at him. He back flipped out of the way.

**"So what next,you destroy me than kill Ranma and Akane?" **Shampoo stabbed at him only to find her wrists pushed down and an elbow slammed under her chin followed by an upraised fist to her face. **"Maybe become one of Libidious play things while Obasa watches."** He raised his legs and kicked her in the solar plexus. Shampoo couldn't believe how powerful Akuma really was when he wasn't focusing on mischief. It took her a moment to realize that he was viewing her as a threat not a nuisance, but the tea should be slowing him down, making him human.

"You didn't drink tea" Shampoo realized.

**"I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt," **the demon replied sounding disappointed in her. **"I honestly thought you might outgrow this outdated system of beliefs" **He punched her again. **"But who was I kidding you Chinese Amazons are all the same,"** he hit her again. He then sensed it, the fa miler malevolent presence that he always had to stay one step ahead of. The whole school was then filled with the loud pained laughter of a woman who was clearly insane. He ran to the living room and saw the tall slender brunette in a torn dress and wearing a broken porcelain mask. **"The mask of hidden sorrows, still a bitch after all these centuries," **he went back into the kitchen to find Shampoo trying to get up. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her to the living room window. **"Look out there, you see that? That is your patron saint's love. **He told her pointing at the masked woman. Shampoo couldn't recognize the woman.

"Who is she?" Shampoo grunted as the woman continued laughing tragically.

** "You don't recognize her, that's Kasumi, that is how Libidious treats her friends," **Shampoo looked out the window again, the once sweet Tendo sister who really had nothing to do with their fight was now laughing maniacally, obviously in pain.

"But, she has nothing to do with this." Shampoo said looking at the demon.

**"Neither Libidious nor your grandmother really seems to care, to them there are no civilians only collateral or resources," **He pulled her away from the window. **"Now as much as it pains me to say this, I need your help."**

"Grandmother, couldn't have known about Kasumi,"

**"Grow up kid, even if she didn't know she made no effort to stop it once she did. Now I need you to help me take down her vanguard." **Shampoo's face showed signs of conflict. **"Shampoo please, I know what it is like to turn against all you know, but you're the only alley I have right now so are you going to help me?" **She went back to the window and stared out at Kasumi who was standing outside the house. The cracked mask concealing her face as she laughed and laughed. Suddenly a glowing blue light filled the mouth of the mask and blew off the front door. **"I need you to guard them in case Libidious gets around me. Guard them with your life." **He left the living room and went back and found a phone and dialled a number. **"It's me we need our secret weapon now,"**

Pain, it's all she knew, so many have caused her pain, and now she could give it back. She laughed, she was tired of wailing now she wanted to laugh and return the pain her family had given her.**"Kasumi," **Akuma had shouted **"I'm here"** she laughed and a blue glow unleashed from her maw and a large hole was blasted through the entryway. **_The mask still packs a punch, _**Akuma thought as the scream just missed him. Kasumi recognized the demon he was another pain giver so she directed another scream at him, which he avoided. He then charged at her only to watch a green blur move her out of the way.

"You will not hurt my daughter any more demon," Soun Tendo declared. Kasumi looked at the man, she knew him, he was the one that caused the most of her pain. "Kasumi its me your father," the maw over her neck started to glow bright blue and Soun felt himself lifted and he heard a grunt of pain and anticipated more as they both went crashing out the window.

**'What in all of Hades do you think you're doing Soun?" **Akuma growled as his girlfriend's father.

"She tried to..."

"**Kill you?" **Akuma cut off the shocked Soun, **"Yeah, victims of the mask do that." **The both of them dived for cover as another blast came from the howling Kasumi, Soun looked at the demon who was struggling, he saw that his shoulder was scorched. He quickly grabbed Soun and hid behind a bush. "**Stay quiet she'll stay calm as long as she doesn't see us," ** He looked at Soun recalling the private conversation that they had.

"Save it demon, I'll hear none if it, I'll keep my family safe that's my only concern," he then walked out.

** _I shouldn't be surprised that he didn't drink Shampoo's tea, he was not in a very trusting state of mind right now. OK we have to keep her from blasting the house apart while the others are in there, _"Soun if you really love your daughter you're going to have to swallow your pride and do as I tell you. Trust me when I tell you out of the two of us its you she really wants to blast to pieces. And she will not hesitate to do it anymore." **Soun looked at the creature he blamed for all this disharmony. **"If you stick with the plan, we might get out of this situation alive, or we can split up and I can watch as the mask reduces you to a bloody pulp against the dojo walls," **Soun looked at the demon who replied with an indifferent shrug.

"Very well, what's the plan,"

**"Are the others safe"**

"Yes, but Shampoo is guarding them,"

**"Guarding, for us guarding or for them?"**

"Well..."

Shampoo couldn't believe her eyes when she returned to Nabiki's room everyone was gone but Nabiki.

"You really are a stupid bimbo," she gave a cold stare that made even the Amazon shiver "Did you really think that Akuma would allow us to trust you?" Shampoo blinked at Nabiki,

"I..I don't understand."

"The real reason Akuma wanted to speak to each of us in private was so that he could warn us if you tried something." Nabiki informed her. "He actually gave you a chance but it doesn't mean he's a fool." She recalled the conversation that she had with boyfriend.

** "I don't know if Shampoo can be trusted," **Akuma told her. I suspect that a lifetime of brainwashing won't become undone by the simple realization that their founder is a demon.

"So we take her out," Akuma looked at Nabiki and smiled.

**"No the more warriors that we have the easier for us it is. I (and I don't believe I'm doing this) I'm going to give her the benefit of the doubt. But I'll make sure everyone is watching my face, if they see me scratch my chin that means be on your guard she's up to something,"**

"So whole plan was fake?" Shampoo asked a sad tone filling her voice.

"No none of the plan is fake, except we had to work the spell over. Now you can't leave if you have hostile intentions." A wall of flame covered the door as Shampoo went towards it. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"I just wanted to keep everyone safe this is their battle not ours," Shampoo said angrily, 'Why do we have to get involved.

"Then you attacked him, tell me Shampoo what will you do when our company is requested? Because you're only fooling yourself. She is going to demand all of us including me and Akane. Look what she's already done to Kasumi, we are already expecting worse," Shampoo continued staring at the wall.

"I can't do anything, this is who I am,"

"Then who you are is a fool,"

Akuma kept moving doing his best to avoid Kasumi's scream. He knew he couldn't escape but he needed to stop Kasumi without hurting her, while at the same time keeping her father safe. Soun agreed to follow Akuma's instructions, but he had a feeling that Soun would not approve of the part where he has to knock Kasumi out. He used his demon speed to his advantage and moved around as much as he could. Her pain was endless she screamed and it just wouldn't go away he knew he was being watched by people forced to be his allies, but there was no signal to interfere, he then noticed two shadows by the back gate and a strange wraith all decked out in ancient armour and a ninja leap over the fence. Akuma recognized the second wave right away, the samurai in dark shadowy armour was Kuno, the unsteady little ninja seemed sore and in pain but right now that was not Akuma's problem. He however did consider that taking them both on plus Kasumi might not be a wise thing to to. A slight chirping sound escaped his lips. Nothing happened, the samurai charged at Akuma and Akuma doged the sword and little the little ninja's attack. He whistled again and again nothing happened, he rolled out of the way of the samurai blade placing himself between the samurai's legs.

**"No matter how enhanced a warrior is, a crotch shot still hurts," **he muttered . It did seem to be the case as the armoured being screamed and fell to his knees. Satsukae attacked him still wincing in pain but Akuma could tell that the man servants heart just wasn't in it and he wasn't even a formidable opponent when it was. He avoided the ninja's feeble blows and raised the back of his hand hitting the ninja right in the face.

**"Is that the best you've got Libidious" **he shouted knowing she could hear him. He heard a scream and ducked just in time to duck out of the way of Kasumi's scream which the armoured Kuno received the full blow. But he didn't go down, he actually seemed to get bulkier. The samurai screamed with rage and a burst of energy flowed out of his sword. Akuma rolled with the blast but it still hurt. **"Great the armour absorbs rage. Alright, new plan, got to calm the big guy down and get Kasumi away from him, her pain is part rage. **The samurai raised his armour and sword and let loose another wave of rage energy.**""Yo Ranma, get your girly ass out here" **Akuma shouted seeing the idiot wasn't understanding the signal. The samurai attacked again, he didn't want Ranma around, and obviously Kuno was still holding a grudge. The little ninja wasn't like his master he was being manipulated he could slow down but regarding the ninja, until the puppet master showed up all he could do is incapacitate him.

Ranma looked at Akane from there hiding place.

'He's changing the plan up a bit,"

"Why does he want you in your girl form?" Ranma shrugged.

** "If you and Akane aren't too busy I could use some assistance," **they heard the demon shout.

'I guess we still need him," Ranma sighed he exited the shed and made a dash for the pond. Akane circled around and saw Akuma dodging Kasumi and Kuno while punching Satsukae in the face. Kasumi turned and looked at Ranma a small giggle turned into a beam of energy that flew at Ranma. She dived for cover behind a bush. Akuma seeing his counterfeit cousin taking cover figured it would be a good time to join him. Akane watched all this from a distance not sure what to make of the whole thing. She recognized Satsukae but none of the others, no the masked one, the hair, the graceful movement...

"Kasumi" she whispered

"Akane the familer voice whispered behind her. She turned to see her father a little worn out but otherwise fine. She ran and hugged him.

"Dad, that's Kasumi" she hugged him crying "What have they done to her?"

**"It's the weapons, she's attacking with a demon's weakness, emotions," **Akuma explained to Ranma, "**the mask is turning all the pain that Kasumi has locked away over the years into a weapon. The same with Kuno's armour, but it's using rage not pain." **Ranma looked at Akuma

"How do we beat them?"

**"Do you believe in fairy tales?" **the demon asked the bewildered Ranma. The samurai looked for his enemies he could feel the rage building in him giving him power and purpose. The demon was around here, he was a treat, where he was rage soon followed. He had a talent for getting everyone mad at him, filling them all with powerful rage. His man servant was hurt that also enraged him. Where was the demon hiding, his rage needed a target otherwise it would consume him, burn him out. He saw movement in the bushes, he leapt in the air and attacked, someone rolled out of the way, someone familer.

"Kuno is that you?" the red haired young woman asked. The samurai looked at her puzzled he shook his head confused at the image before him. It was her the girl he was looking to save, but she was safe and he, he didn't feel so angry a calm washed over him and he kneeled in front of the girl. He felt lighter than he had all day.

Ranma couldn't believe it, just his presence in female form had stopped the raging samurai as Akuma had guessed it would. 'It's ok Kuno, I'm here, so just rest it will be alright now" she told him trying her best not to feel ridiculous as she consoled the giant samurai armour who was kneeling before her. She looked around for Akuma to do something but he was to busy keeping Kasumi distracted so it looked like he was out of the fight for now. He just hoped that Akane and the others could handle the eventual third wave.

With Kuno neutralized Akuma felt free to deal with Kasumi. He dived and rolled out of way as Kasumi screamed at him he muttered a spell and threw his cap at her, the cap grew until is was the size of a small tent enveloped all around her. Kasumi screamed and screamed but the cap didn't break. Akuma made a screeching noise before preparing for the next wave of attackers.

Nabiki heard the screech and unlike Ranma she knew what the signal was as soon as she heard it. Shampoo watched as Nabiki picked up the phone.

"What you doing?" Shampoo asked still debating if she wanted to help or not.

"Our secret weapon against Kasumi,"

The Dark Rose watched the amateurs get taken down. She sneered disgusted at how easily the cannon fodder was taken down. She looked at the near sighted fool next to her, he was still wincing from the rose thorn that was in his heart. For a second, she was hesitant? _No, it's just a mind trick._ She shook it off. She was about to discipline him but stopped, _ Why should I let this foolish ninja think he got to me. _She turned to him as she started to morph into her shadow form.

"Keep up fool," she ordered as the ninja watched her flatten out and slide under the fence.

Akuma looked around watching the samurai sitting staring at the red haired girl he stopped and took a moment to assess the situation. The first and second waves were contained at the moment. He cautiously approached Kuno and took a piece of paper and some pens and quickly started printing a lifelike image of Ranma's female form, when he was convinced that it was realistic enough he then posted it over the visor of Kuno's helmet.

**"Ranma slowly get up and move away,"** the demon instructed him. Ranma nodded and cautiously stood up, the samurai didn't make any movement to stop him. Akuma stopped, **"The west wing, the third wave is heading to the house."**

The Dark Rose watched in disgust as all the warriors were neutralized, taken down to easily. She saw the pigtailed girl that used to cause Kodachi Kuno grief slowly backing away while her brother sat there with a picture on his face. She also saw Akane Tendo rushing to meet her. She saw another young male she didn't recognize, he was wearing a black leather jacket and a baseball cap. Kodachi heard a whisper telling her that he was the biggest threat and would have to go down first. She looked at near sighted fool of a minion he seemed reluctant to attack as if he recognized the unknown male.

"Who is that?" she asked him, Mousse looked at Kodachi and his heart sank he couldn't lie to her.

"His name is Akuma, he's from the demon underworld and he is more skilled and powerful than both of us,"

"Really?" the Dark Rose asked, a cunning grin formed on her face.

"I imagine that's why we should strike down Ranma and Akane.

"No," Kodachi turned "You need to learn your place," she made a fist and Mousse fell to his knees feeling the thorn's pressing against his heart, "Let's find the Amazon," she said ignoring the small whisper in her head that was telling her no. She was the Dark Rose and she called no one Master.

Ryoga and Ukyo did their best to maintain their cover on the roof above Nabiki's room. Akuam still didn't trust Shampoo and felt it was best for them to wait and sneak up on any combatants that sneak by. They waited patiently, when Ukyo saw Mousse and shadow slide by their direction. They prepared their ambush and waited for them to step inside.

"You're the only one who can do it," Nabiki said to whomever she was talking to on the phone. "Now hurry," she hung up and look at Shampoo "You are going to have to choose a side soon.

Cologne looked at the barrier her great grand daughter was behind those walls and had somehow failed in the mission that was assigned to her. So now she was going to have to pull out Shampoo and have her placed before the Amazon council. Libidious's will must be obeyed. She easily snuck between the gates and started looking for Shampoo.

The Dark Rose slinked in through the back entrance. She could sense movement, Mousse looked around dreading the confrontation. Suddenly a quick white blob came flying at them the vine flew quickly and struck the object covering them with a white powder.

"Flour" Mouse informed her as he sniffed at the powder. A barrage of white flew at them, Mousse and the Dark Rose did their best to stop the attack without breaking them. The flour was making a very effective smoke screen and Ryoga and the Dark Rose were having a hard time seeing through the smoke screen generated by the flour. They ended up blindly going into the training room and ended up seeing Ryoga just standing there waiting for them.

"Mousse, please don't do this here," Ryoga pleaded. Mousse just looked at Ryoga sadly.

"Leave Ryoga,"

"Don't do this Mousse, you don't know what you are working for,"

"Yes I do," and before he could react a bolo was thrown at Ryoga, a spatula sliced it in half.

"So one of you is here, good" the Dark Rose said with a sadistic smile. She whipped out her vine and Ryoga thought that he saw Kodachi's eyes shadow over.

"Ryoga please, take Ukyo and leave,"

"No Ukyo stays," Kodachi declared.

"Then I stay also," Ryoga said taking up a battle stance that was flying at her head.

Ukyo looked from her hiding place whatever Akuma's sister did to her she was scarier than ever. Her eyes were cold, she hadn't heard the annoying laugh. Worse Ryoga was just standing there confronting her. He was not the best when it came to fighting women, he tended to hold back and he didn't like the idea of Ryoga taking her on with Mousse. She knew she had to stick to the plan, it was a good plan as long as Ryoga stood still. They had the area low lit and Ukyo's position was to keep their enemies off guard. The vine flew out and struck his face forming a small scratch.

"Where's Ukyo?" she taunted him, but Ryoga didn't budge. "Is she too afraid to face me?" the vine flew off again but this time Ryoga blocked it with the parasol.

"Remove him," she ordered Mousse, Mouse winced and seemed in pain as he leapt over to where Ryoga was standing.

"I'm sorry Ryoga," Mousse said as he tossed a dirk at Ryoga. The parasol blocked the dirk, and Ukyo gasped as Mousse was in position but Kodachi was just watching as he kept deflecting Mousse's attacks.

The Dark Rose watched the tableau before her. Something was wrong, _Why is Ryoga just standing there? _Then she noticed how dim the lights were and the smoke screen, _Why? _She used the vine again whipping Ryoga but a flour bomb appeared causing the vines momentum to be stopped as well as adding to the smoke screen. _But why what are they planning? _She could hear the sounds of metal being deflected, Ryoga wasn't moving, he was clearly on the defensive but why? Why was he trying to keep them still, or was he trying to draw them to him.

"Mu-Shu what is going on over there?"

"I can't get through his parasol," he heard.

"Get back her then," she ordered. Trying to see through the flour smoke screen.

"I can't my feet are stuck to the floor,"

"Damn it," she heard Ukyo curse.

"I'm sorry, I have to obey her commands," Mousse told Ryoga. The Dark Rose looked at the rafters and jumped up knowing that was where Ukyo was hiding.

Ranma watched as the rage possessed Kuno sat in place staring at the picture placed in front of him. Akane walked beside him.

"How's Kasumi?" she asked her fiance.

"Same as before, I don't think that cap will hold for much longer,"

"That I'm afraid is the least of your problems ex- son in law," the husky voice of Cologne said. The couple looked at her.

"Cologne, did you take the ward's down?" Akane asked.

"The Patron Saint wants you all to stay here," she said stamping her walking stick on the ground for effect. "Now where's my granddaughter?"

"Let us go Cologne, we want nothing to do with your Patron Saint or your beliefs," Ranma demanded. Cologne glowered at him.

"The Patron Saint must be obeyed by all Chinese Amazons," she said sounding even angrier.

"I am not a Chinese Amazon," Ranma reminded her, "none in this house are." Ranma could sense a surge of power flowing through Cologne.

"You will stay," she tapped the stick on the ground again and the area around her erupted. Ranma and Akane jumped back. "She is coming," the old lady said sounding enraptured.

Nabiki observed everything from her window she turned to Shampoo.

"You have to convince Cologne to back down, " Nabiki told her

"What," Shampoo asked not quite sure that she had heard Nabiki correctly.

"You have to convince Cologne that Libidious is not the Patron Saint that she believes her to be, you have to tell her the truth,"

"Shampoo have reason to trust lying demon instead, Shampoo always thought you were the smart one." Nabiki looked at Shampoo. She could see the conflict that was playing out in her soul.

"Fine, can you at least tell her to let Kasumi go, she has nothing to do with this,"

"She is..."

"What the enemy, how is she the enemy, she has done nothing but show you kindness and respect. She doesn't deserve what's happening to her now. Libidious claims to be the Patron Saint, how could any kind of saint do what she's done to Kasumi?" She wants to destroy the rest of us for interfering with Amazon affairs then fine, but Kasumi is nothing more than a bystander in this, let her go" Shampoo looked at Nabiki and saw none of the trade marked Nabikism's, she wasn't making a plea for Akuma but for her sister who until now wasn't even a combatant. "Shampoo please, I need you to get Kasumi out of this, please,"

"I..I.. Shampoo will see what she can do but no promises," the Amazon girl sighed and walked towards the door, there was no wall of flames as Shampoo approached the frame. She quickly ran down the stairs to talk to Cologne.

Ukyo was in trouble and she knew it, the rafters were almost the same as a gymnastic martial arts competition. She had to get down fast before Kodachi found her. She started jumping from rafter to rafter hoping quickly to get to lower ground. The vine whipped out and flew over her head cutting into the beam behind her, it tore free just as quickly and easily. She caught her breath, Kodochi wasn't fooling around, she was almost being lethal. Another vine snaked out striking out at her once again barely missing her. Ukyo removed her spatula and try to position her jump where she wouldn't land on the sticky dough they placed on the floor, she threw another flour bomb hoping to create a convenient diversion, she knew where to jump but she wasn't sure that she would be safe from Kodochi. She did her best to stay quiet using her spatula to help her keep balance until she found the key point for her to land. She threw a couple of mini spatulas to test the waters. She heard the sound of metal hitting wood but otherwise nothing, no indication that any one was waiting for her down there. She was about to jump down to safety when she heard a noise behind her, she turned and raised her spatula as quickly as she could blocking the vine as fast as she could, the impact caused her to struggle to keep her balance. She quickly leapt to another rafter. She landed cat like and paused to check out the area, she tried to keep calm as the smoke screen she had created was now working against her. She couldn't see two feet in front of her but she was gambling that Kodochi was just lashing out trying to find her, unfortunately that meant that she was still being kept on the defensive and she didn't like it at all. She stayed still waiting to hear anything but Kodochi was truly silent _I never thought that I would ever miss that stupid laugh. _Ukyo thought to herself.

Ryoga and Mousse stopped fighting as it was waste of time with Mousse's feet stuck to the floor, he wasn't really trying in the first place Ryoga noticed. _His heart was never in this fight, he's being controlled somehow, _Ryoga observed. His attention was drawn to the sound of the battle taking place above him, he had to get up there somehow. Ryoga felt badly but he couldn't afford to take any chances that Mousse would start fighting again. He could figure out what direction he had to go as long as he saw his enemy or beacon, _but what about after, I can barely see anything now. _He heard a clang of metal followed by another.

"Ukyo hit the fans," he yelled, but heard no reply.

Ranma had faced against Obasa Cologne but never like this, before it was almost like a game of tag that Cologne enjoyed playing with him, now he felt that he was truly feeling the power of Cologne as a simple tap of her cane caused the ground below them to erupt again. Both of the young ladies were barely able to dodge her attacks, Soun went flying against the fence hitting it hard.

"Daddy," Akane screamed as her father slumped to the ground.

"Stop this Cologne, Libidious isn't what you think she is," Akane shouted barely dodging a boulder that had flew from the ground and went to strike her. Ranma quickly jumped in the air and drove his fist straight at the old Amazon, which she actually had to make an effort to push to the side with her cane. She was surprised and pleased to see Ranma becoming more ruthless, as the young redhead attacked her again with a flying front kick, Cologne was just as brutal as she ducked underneath the kick and drove her walking stick up just below Ranma's knee cap and them before she could register the pain she felt a the cain slam into her shoulder causing her to fall from the kick into a painful heap.

"Ranma!" Akane screamed running to his side, "Damn it Cologne, you're being used by..."

"Akuma's sister," the familer voice of Shampoo interrupted. "Great Grandma we need to talk"

Akuma used all the chaos to quickly check on Nabiki, she was fine so far, but she doubted that Shampoo would convince Cologne. But she didn't need to, she just needed to distract her long enough for Akuma to bring the secret weapon to Kasumi. He then felt her presence, she was close by and she would easily intercept the weapon. Akuma stopped trying to think of a way to distract her, or to make her come faster.

**"Come on Libidious you cowardly bitch," **Akuma screamed, sounding almost desperate, **"Let's settle this once and for all, or do I have to call dad and tell him that your little mischief demon of a brother is still thwarting his big bad pain demon of a sister," **She was close Akuma could feel her. The Kuno household, Mousse and the stick monkey were here as well as Kasumi. Most of the fodder was already being dealt with. He had the advantage of surprise, since he had allies this time around to deal with her fodder. **"Are you sure you earned your name for the pleasure you get from your job and not the pleasure you had to give to get it." **The sky grew darker and Akuma knew pressed the right button. It was the same button that Ryoga unknowingly pushed, insulting a demon's name. The wards flew off the doors and were replaced by a wall of blue fire.

"Akumae, you have been a very unworthy demon" his sister said in her stranger sweet voice

**"Look who's talking,"** he replied.

The vine whipped out passed the rafters and Ukyo knew she wouldn't be able to keep it much longer. Kodachi was getting closer and Ukyo couldn't keep dodging forever.

"Ryoga get clear," Ukyo yelled as she deflected the vine losing her balance. Ukyo pushed off on her and ended up flying towards the grounds. She somersaulted and ended up rolling hard on the ground. She tumbled to avoid injuring her head but she couldn't fully avoid the ground.

"Ukyo!" Ryoga screamed as she lay on the floor stunned as Kodachi's shadow form slinked across the floor. Ukyo tried to raise her head, she saw a black blob, a shadow form slide across the floor and form into the solid form of Kodachi.

"Kodachi, but... how..." Ukyo gasped, her head ringing as she tried to get up.

"I am no longer Kodachi Kuno, I am the Black Rose and with that comes power."

"B..Black Rose," Ukyo said struggling to get up, the vine flew at her and she quickly rolled but not fast enough and just as it was about to strike her it was blocked by an open and very heavy parasol.

"Who dares," she turned to see a young flying at her with a flying front kick. She barely was able to go shadow fast enough for the foolish young man to fly over her.

"Ryoga, what are you.." Ukyo asked as Ryoga tried to gather up the restauranteur she was clearly concussed and not able to stand on her own power.

"Come on," we are getting out of here,"

"No you're not," the cruel voice of the Black Rose cut them off appearing before them, no one is going anywhere,"

"It's about time you got here Shampoo, now we can take down them both for the glory of Libidious.

"Shampoo is not sure, if there is any glory in this," she looked at her grandmother who was just staring at the girl.

"How can you say that? She has granted the Chinese Amazons power for centuries, she is the reason why we are so strong,"

"She is Akuma's sister, Shampoo feels she can't be trusted anymore then her brother." Cologne looked at Shampoo and it was like daggers flew through her eyes.

"You believe these lies, you've allowed yourself to become weak,"

"I'm not saying that she, Libidious didn't help us, I'm just asking you to look at her reasons. Was she really being generous to us when she made the rules that we follow?" Cologne moved quickly to her granddaughter and smacked her face.

"You have gotten soft and weak, your mind has become dull and slow. Look at them, they are the enemy." She pointed at Ranma, "He has spurned your affections for someone weaker then you, he is no longer your beloved, he is the enemy that humiliated you all those years ago." She then pointed to Akane who was still holding Ranma who was struggling to stand. "And she is not your friend, she is the love of your enemy which means if you destroy her you weaken him leaving them in a position for you to destroy them both."

"Bullshit," Akane said "I can't believe how, ugh just how fucken stupid your Chinese Amazon rules are." She said walking up to Cologne. "Ranma challenged Shampoo for the feast, Shampoo accepted and Ranma beat her fair and square. The truth is you Amazons are sore losers and bullies, you want something so you try to take it, and if someone sticks up to you, then you have to keep up the pressure on that person simply because you can't have your authority challenged. That's not honour, that's just tyranny." Cologne raised her stick and smacked Akane across the face so hard that the girl staggered back, but she refused to fall.

"Insolent child," Cologne's cane struck the ground and the ground below Akane erupted sending Akane to the ground hard.

"Akane!" Ranma screamed. Cologne walked towards the hurt girl a swagger in her step.

"Now you will learn respect," Cologne said raising the her stick above Akane's head. She swung down only to have her club caught by Shampoo.

"You've made your point grandmother" Shampoo said pushing the club back.

"Shampoo what do you think you're doing?" Cologne asked her tone of voice was dark and foreboding.

"Akane knows you are stronger grandmother, nothing is gained by you beating her like this, only that you prove her right."

"Choose your words carefully child," Cologne said gritting her teeth.

"I love you great grandmother but is working for one demon any better than working for another?"

"She is the Patron Saint, she made us what we are today." Cologne replied "Now either you finish her off or I will." Cologne raised the club above Akane's head.

"But what did she make us? Did she make us no better than the men who persecuted our ancestors all those centuries ago?"

"She made us strong enough to crush our enemies, now go back to the cafe and I'll figure how to deal with your weakness later." Shampoo grabbed the stick.

"What about Kasumi, how strong did you have to be to do what was done to her?"

"All wars have casualties. Now either use my weapon on them or I will,"

"I swear Cologne, if you hurt her I will spend the rest of my life making you pay." Ranma said as she tried to stand.

"Brave words ex son-in-law but don't worry you won't have a long rest of your life to make your threat plausible." She struck the ground with the cane and with her last amount of her strength Ranma pushed Akane out of the way but their momentum wasn't enough to clear the blast zone the two of them felt the power strike them and they couldn't help but go flying landing in a heap on the ground. The last image Ranma saw was Akane's had stretched out like she was subconsciously reaching for him before the darkness took him.

The rings that Libidious was holding burst into flames, Akuma prepared himself for battle, he looked around and knew that he had to get Libidious away from the gate

"You reek of human weakness, Akumae" Libidious told him as she approached him.

**"And you just reek, of envy and shame," **Akuma retorted. Libidious smiled and charged at him with the scorching hot rings swinging at him. Akuma ducked and twisted his body dodging away from her attack.

"Eventually father will get tired of waiting for you to return, and then finally I can take care of you, but until then" The little blonde demon donnamatrix spun around faster than the human eye and her rings turned into a huge hoop made of flame that flew out at the red haired demon. He quickly however twisted his body through the hole in the centre, he then quickly rolled up and started filling the area around him in shadows. His whole body was covered in a silhouette and he quickly jumped to the right leaving behind another silhouette. That silhouette then bowed and split himself another copy.

"Your shadow copies will only keep you safe for so long" Libidious said as she started slashing at the copies causing them to fold and dissaper.

**"Just a flaming, blunt instrument, no finesse" **Akuma chided her. Libidious felt his foot connect to her ass. She growled at him with an inhuman sounding roar.

"And you are just a pathetic little coward hiding behind his smoke and mirrors" She jumped in the air and started striking at anything that came close to her. They jumped in the air and a stream of black energy flew through the palm of the shadow clones hands and started to spread upwards and downwards, all around her surrounding her, forming a web of shadows all around her. It got tighter and tighter around her. Trying to cut her off from the rest of everyone the shadows enveloped her blocking her view of everyone and also their view of her. Akuma wasn't foolish enough to believe that she would be stopped by the shadows but it would distract her long enough for him to stop Kasumi. He turned to see the one person who could put Kasumi's pain to rest as he was the one person who never caused her any pain.

**"Tofu it's about damn time," **Akuma said landing next to the doctor, **'We have to hurry before Libidious gets free." **Tofu took a moment to analyze the situation around him. He could see Ranma and Akane down as Shampoo was standing next to an old woman, the ground around them was scorched. In front was a mass of shadows, Akuma grabbed Tofu and jumped in the air higher than humanly possible.

"Oh this is interesting," Tofu said trying to keep a professional composure.

**"Keep focus doc" **Akuma told him as he landed close to the cap which was looking worse for wear but still holding her. Tofu cringed as he heard Kasumi's pained screamed that was still escalating.

"My god, what... Kasumi what have they done to you?"

**'It's all the pain that she has kept bottled up inside her all these years, the mask feeds on it and uses it as a weapon to protect itself." **Akuma informed him. **She's been bottling it up inside her for years. You want to help her, then you need to get her to face the pain and work past it." **Tofu looked like he was going to be sick, the screams coming from the hat struck his very soul, knowing that she was in so much pain and never told anyone.

"Open it," Tofu said trying to keep his composure. Akuma slowly opened the cap and Tofu saw the cracked mask stopping to look at Tofu. She seemed confused, the creature on her face was looking for some show of pain that he caused her but could find none. "Kasumi, its me, Tofu, can you hear me?" The mask just stared at him, "I..I've come to help you Kasumi, I .. I can't stand to see you in this much pain. I wish I could, no, no I should have been there for you." Tofu walked towards her and the mask seemed nervous and she started to back off. Akuma just stood at a distance concealing himself in the shadows as not to risk enraging Kasumi. "I have, I wish I could have stopped this, I wish I made you feel that you could talk to me about your feelings, but every time I saw you I became a fool, a clumsy fool who tripped over everything." He quickly launched himself at her and before she could react embraced her and held her tight. She struggled but didn't blast him she just physically tried to pull away from him her screams slowly turning into sobs.

**"No not now," **Akuma said, Tofu turned only to see a small petite blonde with a huge bee hive hair do advancing on them. She was wearing a leather corset making her the smallest donna matrix he'd ever seen.

"Akumae, are you trying to break one of my toys," the newly freed Libidious asked her fiery rings in each hand. Tofu let go of Kasumi and looked at Libidious, his calm composure was gone, replaced with a mask of rage, he ran and jumped into the air hitting Libidious with a spinning back kick. The demon fell back before flipping herself back up and looking at the young doctor.

"She is not a toy, you foul creature." Tofu said, "She's the woman I care for, and you will pay for hurting her." Tofu charged at her again, but this time she was ready and she flipped back and threw her flaming rings at him. Akuma smiled his plan was working, but not without some deviations.

The vine flew out again and the young couple dived out of the way.

"Now Ukyo, you have been a thorn in Kodachi's side for a while, lets see how you like it." The Black Rose pulled back and let loose the vine striking the side of Ukyo's rib cage. She screamed as Ryoga fell over trying to stand.

"Let us go Kodachi," Ryoga warned

"Go? Oh I don't think so," The black Rose replied with a calculating smile, she jumped into the air and struck him with a cleverly calculated jump kick and as she bounced back a flying spin kick connected to Ukyo's jaw. "This is just the start of the pain I plan on putting through serving girl," she calmly walked to the dazed and confused woman putting her foot on Ukyo's chest. A flying tiger painted projectile flew at her, but her vine just rose and blocked it without her even touching it. Ryoga stared at the new weapon as it struck him in the chest. "As for you maybe I'll keep you around. She can watch as I rip you apart piece by piece." The vine wrapped around his neck and began to tighten squeezing it.

"Kodachi no!" Mousse screamed "enough, you've beaten them." Mousse yelled as he attached the chain to the rafters and swung over to her side. "Please you've beaten them." he pleaded.

Cologne stood over the defeated couple

"She's here," the old lady spoke in a tone of reverence "The Patron Saint has arrived. Feel her power, Shampoo." Shampoo did feel something emanating from the air but it wasn't something radiant but instead it dark and evil. Shampoo looked at Ranma and Akane lying there, she watched her friends.. _friends, yes they are Shampoos, they are my friends._

"Grandmother, please stop Libidious can't be trusted." Shampoo said stepping in front of her grand mother.

"You dare?" you dare to get in the way of our Patron Saint, she taught us how to be Chinese Amazon's she empowered us."

"Her teachings," Shampoo shouted out, her defiant tone of voice shocking Shampoo. "What have they really taught us, take what we want because we can, constantly challenge someone who beats you in a fair fight because you must be stronger? To force love even if someone is not interested? Do you know who that sounds like?" Cologne's glower grew even darker.

"You dare compare us to the huns, they invaded and took our ancestors as their playthings, they had no say, no choice, Libidious gave us power and skill to defeat our enemy,"

"By becoming them, Libidious didn't liberate us from our enemy, she taught us how to embrace the enemy's methods. But why is their nothing more to the Amazon life than survival. No friendship, no fun, no love"

"Stand aside," Cologne ordered pointing her stick at Shampoo.

"I was asked to take Kasumi out of this fight, to spare the innocent, but I see now there are no innocent bystanders for us, everyone who is connected to the enemy is the enemy? Stop this grandmother, I love you but I can't let you hurt my friends,"

Nabiki continued watching as events unfolded, Tofu was trying to help Kasumi and Akuma was trying to protect Tofu. The cap to cap connection allowed her to see things through her lovers eyes. She was aware of just how much he was struggling to keep Libidious away from Kasumi. She could feel his concern as she felt the demonesses power prickling through her skin. Nabiki gasped as she tried to even fathom the full scope of Libidious's power.

"How are we supposed to defeat her," It was true that Ranma had found ways to defeat her very skilled opponent in the past, but they were all human. Libidious however was a force on to herself. She was a pain demon, she fed off of pain it gave her power, "Of course," Nabiki had a plan but she would need Tofu's help as well as Akuma and God help them all, Shampoo. She took a couple deep breaths and left the sanctuary that was prepared for her.

The fool presumed too much, true he was a somewhat pleasant diversion, but it didn't mean he could control her. She raised her hand and swatted him away as she pressed the thorns further into his heart.

"Kodachi Kuno stop this right now," the source of the yell came from behind her. Everyone turned to to see Satsukae battered, beaten, sickly standing behind then. "I have had enough of this, of your delusions about your family and love," This seemed to stop the Dark Rose cold. "Those weapons, that vine you wield is why your mother is no longer around. Those weapons caused her destruction,"

"Oh Akumae you can't stop me, or save your precious Nabiki," Akuma tensed up. He was hoping she hadn't noticed Nabiki "Don't worry I'll take good care of her," She produced a flaming whip from her stockings.

**"I told the Amazons the truth about you, about us"**

"Do you think I care about that, even if they did believe you, little brother. I have moved on. This century women feel no need to hide their passions. Lesbians or no longer looked as witches or heretics, and the internet makes them a lot easier. I no longer have to use the promise of wealth or power. Now just the right words online and I can keep a nice stable of dolls."

**"They would be touched to hear that,"**

"Give her up Akumae, this is just one of many, she's nobody, not even a sorceress just a mortal. She'll give in to me before the day is through."

**"Go back home Libidious, none of the Tendo sisters swing that way," **Akuma said as he dodged but of the way of her whip.

"Anyone can swing anyway with enough persuasion," She retorted a strange growl seemed to form in Akuma's throat.

"Kasumi, I need you to listen we have to get the mask off you," Tofu told her gently. "I need you to trust me," he told her, Kasumi looked at him and couldn't see any pain to let out around him. Her crying was slowing into silent sobs. She could feel the mask trying to creep further into her. It wanted to stay with her and sustain her pain, feed off of it. She had so much pain for it to feed off of. The mask did not like this man he was taking the pain away.

"Silence you little fool," the Dark Rose ordered you think I care about your tales. "Your lies..."

"Not a lie, your mother didn't leave you and your father. She stumbled upon that weapon and it consumed her. All her time was spent practising with it, attempting to master it, but you don't master that weapon, it masters who ever uses it." He could feel the thorns going through his heart, "Arrgh"

"Satsukae" Mouuse called out still disoriented.

'What, what are you doing, trying to deceive me?"

"Your vines are trying to silence me, they're scared to let you know the truth." Satsukae cried out

"Stop it," Ukyo cried out, shocked at the monster that Kodachi allowed herself to become. The vine lashed out and Ryoga jumped int front of Ukyo forcing him to absorb the full impact of the evil whip. The cry of pain was heart wrenching as Ryoga fell to the ground with a sickening thud. It was like time froze, Ukyo felt her heart stop, Mousse felt the gravity around himself increase. The blood seeped through his shirt a lot of blood seeped through his shirt.

Cologne stared at her granddaughter not believing what she heard.

"You choose them over the patron saint, over me?"

"No." Shampoo said "grandmother, I choose life and love over simple survival" Her hand flew so fast that Shampoo couldn't block it. She felt the slap all across her face and she looked at her grandmother with a look of intensity not apology.

"You have gotten soft, weak, go back to the cafe I will deal with them and then you."

"No grandmother I won't leave them with you or even with Libidious,"

"If you want to destroy them, you'll have to destroy me as well." Cologne narrowed her eyes

"Be careful what you say," Shampoo pulled a knife from a holster in her dress and cut her hand until it bled. She then let the drops hit the ground and turned away from them.

"You dare," Cologne spat as she had just watched Shampoo exile herself from the Chinese Amazons. "So be it," she swung her cane at Shampoo who blocked it with her bomboris causing them to shatter. Shampoo looked at her shattered weapon and tossed them aside before her grandmother could strike again.

Tofu was going to need time to get the mask off, time Libidious wasn't willing to give. He had no choice though, he had to keep stalling, keep her attention focused on him. Akuma realized that wasn't going to be easy as Libidious seemed to be attracted to Kasumi. This meant that she was going to be really possessive, Libidious didn't like sharing her toys. Akuma pulled out some red orbs out of his bag and then tossed them in the air. Labidious whipped at them.

"This is the best you have to offer?" she shattered the balls.

**"Wait for it,"** Akuma told her as she shattered them the powder started to mix with the fire and then extinguishing it as well as cause a huge cloud of steam to arise

"Damn you more Akumae," Libidious screamed in frustration enveloped in smoke. He then started muttering something in a language long forgotten by man.

**"Ekoms ot enots, ekoms ot enots" **the demon uttered as the steam started to freeze over turning into a rock like substance.

Nabiki watched as a strange rock formation formed in her backyard.

"Will.. will that hold her?" Nabiki asked.

**"Not permanently, what are you doing here?"**

"Need to get some weed from Tofu," Akuma looked at his girlfriend.

**"Weed...weed, oh of course Nabiki you're a genius, Ok find Tofu and get them both to the shelter. I'll find Shampoo." **Nabiki nodded and ran to the giant cap **"Just remember if you're a source of Kasumi's pain stay out of sight."**

"Do you think me a fool, this is just a weapon that all that it is."

"Really then why are the thorns trying to stop him from talking, or is that you?" Mousse asked finally willing himself to stand. "Why are these weapons always keeping others from talking to you?" As they talked Ukyo tried to drag Ryoga out of the room but she was worried about the extent of his injuries, he was bleeding badly.

"Ukyo pipe" Mousse told her as the thorn started to push into his heart. Ukyo caught his meaning and took her big combat spatula and jumped at the water pipe swinging at it with all her might. The pipe cracked and and cold water started leaking through the cracks.

"What are you doing?" The Dark Rose asked. Mousse answered by throwing a grapple claw at the pipe and started pulling it down. The Dark Rose raised her vine and prepared to strike again but Ukyo caught her from behind with a bear hug and grabbed the vine at the time.

"Oh no you don't" Ukyo grunted as she struggled with the Dark Rose. Mousse pulled as quickly and as hard as he could.

Shampoo had never seen her grandmother so angry, she parried the first blow but not the following three. The cane struck underneath her chin causing her to bite her lip. Shampoo could taste the copper wetness flowing from her lip. She got up and wiped the blood from her lip.

"Shampoo still not leaving grandmother... I'm not leaving."

Akuma arrived to see the the last thing he would ever expect. Fighting with Cologne was Shampoo. Though she clearly over matched as Cologne was smacking her around with little to no effort.

"You are weak pathetic, no longer worth any affection"

**"Takes one to know one," **Akuma said walking towards them.

"You but..."

**"Yeah me, my sister is kind of stoned right now, so you'll have to deal with me. Tree Monkey." **Cologne screamed an inhumane screech and lunged at the demon. He easily leapt out of the way.

**"I've only come for Shampoo, let me take her and I'll go." **

"Arrogant demon, you really think you can defeat the Patron Saint?"

**"Oh you still believe that line of bull that she's fed you over the years? She's a dyke, and she wanted to keep you all close by. I can't believe you're still buying into this load of crap.**

"Not all of us," Shampoo said quietly. "What do you want ex... Akuma,"

**"We need your help to get Kasumi high," **Shampoo looked at the demon who was clearly uncomfortable with where he was. **"She's innocent in this Shampoo,... I need your help,**_**darkness I feel so dirty right now,**_Shampoo looked at Cologne, Cologne was shooting little daggers from her eyes.

"Kasumi didn't deserve this," she said. She slowly walked towards Akuma and before Cologne could stop her a thick mist covered them both and they were gone along with Ranma and Akane.

The pipe snapped causing cold water to pour over both Ryoga and Mousse while Ukyo wrestled with Kodachi. The transformation took over and Mousse was relieved to feel the thorn in his heart vanish with the transformation. P-Chan looked at his.. alley and gave him a grateful nod before charging past a stunned Kodachi. The surprise animal assault allowed Ukyo time to scoop up the pig and the duck and charge out the training room door. The Dark Rose screamed, she couldn't feel the thorn in Mousse's heart, she couldn't call him back. This disturbed her because she felt a twinge of sadness that she couldn't get the near sighted fool to come back to her. She shook it off and looked to see Satsukae lying on the ground suffering she pulled back the thorn.

"I am in control you foolish little man servant, never forget it." she took her shadow form and went after her prey.

Nabiki stood outside the baseball cap not wanting to take the chance that it was her that helped with Kasumi's pain. She saw the familer smoke and didn't make an effort to hide her look of dread as the crumpled forms of Ranma and Akane were dropped by Akuma and Shampoo.

**"I have to get the rest, we need to pull out if we're going to have a chance to save Kasumi,"**

"But where can we hide?"

"I might know a place." Shampoo said quietly. "My grandmother doesn't know about it." Nabiki looked skeptically at the former Amazon.

"**Beggers, can't be choosers," **the demon told Nabiki. She huffed at the idea but also saw that they had no choice. She geve him a quick kiss on the lips

"Be careful" he nodded showing the same concern for her, he then ran in the direction of the training hall.

Soun watched the whole exchange and couldn't believe the tenderness that Akuma was showing Nabiki. He approched them all.

'Alright Akuma, for the safety of my family I will play things your way." Soun said sounding humble.

**"Good because I'm going to need you to get everyone out of here, while I get Ryoga and Ukyo. Now I doubt that old Hoppi just walked through the front door with the underwear so while I keep everyone distracted I need you to get everyone to whatever secret route Hopposai had planned, we have to abandon the dojo"**

Ukyo ran as fast as she could while carrying P-Chan she looked behind her to make sure that Mousse was flying behind her. She had no time for subtly and lowered her head before diving through the window. She could almost feel Kodachi's shadow form following her.

"And where do you think you are going?" Cologne asked Ukyo. Ukyo turned and shuddered she could feel Cologne's power prickling through her skin. She dropped P-Chan and grabbed her battle spatula. "Do you really think you stand a chance?"

"No she's mine" Ukyo turned to see the Dark Rose with her vine prepared for battle. The old lady bowed and stepped aside. Ukyo turned and readied herself not liking her chances. Kodachi smiled a cruel cold smile that suggested that she could smell Ukyo's fear. The young woman steadied herself as much as she could.

**"I like a good cat fight as much as the next guy, but I'm afraid its time for us to go." **Ukyo never thought she would be so glad to hear that scratchy voice. Cologne screeched and let out a powerful bolt of energy fly from her cane. The demon dodged out of the way of the first one but Cologne was charging more bolts at him. The demon get dodging while the Dark Rose watched the demon waiting for the right moment.

**"Ukyo go," **Akuma shouted. Ukyo took off running as fast as she could. The shadow form started to give chase to the brunette. **"No you don't" **Akuma hissed throwing a small stick that exploded into a flare when it hit the ground. He heard the Dark Rose scream and saw Cologne blinded so he took off.

Ranma was just recovering when he heard Ukyo calling to the rest of them.

"We have to get the hell out of here now." Ukyo said reaching the others. Ranma shook her head, the last thing that she remembered was Cologne going super hyper mode and kicking their collective asses. She looked over to see Akane was not only recovering but was being being helped up by Shampoo.

"So sorry, I.. I really am so sorry, Shampoo will do anything to make it up to you Akane." the girl was in tears. "I..I've never had a real friend before." Ranma looked to see P-Chan and Mousse duck keeping a look out.

"Oh god," Nabiki gasped as the strange rock formations in the front yard were beginning to crack. 'Libidious is breaking free" The stone started to crack further and a small dainty hand started to push its way though the cracks.

**"Oh that's not good," **Akuma remarked showing up behind them. **"Alright change of plan we don't have time to sneak out so we have to go with the direct approach. Everyone get on top of the cap, Tofu I'm sorry but I need Kasumi out of here now." **The panic in Akuma's voice told them that it was in their best interests to get on the cap as fast as possible. Ukyo saw them all gathering on the cap and took a flying dive at the cap. **"Hang on everyone, this is going to suck" **The demon started muttering a spell just as Libidious broke free from her captivity. A huge wall of flame covered the entrance.

"Oh no you don't little Akumae, you aren't going anywhere with my new toys," she smiled as the barrier started to spread.

**"Sorry Kasumi," **Akuma muttered as he directed her attention from Tofu and carefully directed her attention at him. The mask sensed Kasumi's pain and fed again, Kasumi screamed and another blast flew at Akuma. The demon jumped over her blast and landed behind her and then quickly but gently turned her attention to Libidious. The pain of betrayal filled Kasumi, she trusted Lae-In only to be used as an informant and then subjected to even worse pain than she ever knew before. Akuma muttered a spell as the largest blast left the mask and struck the surprised demoness. The cap started to fold in on it self as Akuma turned Kasumi's head to an angle the force of the blast propelling them all over the gates of the dojo.

The cap formed into a type of protective dome as they launched into the air, Nabiki quickly put something under Kasumi's nose and shortly the girl was laughing again but not the same as before, this time it was more like a drunken laugh. It soon petered out and so did their rocket as they soon crash landed in a highly wooded area. The cap unfolded and all the battle weary passengers exited.

"Where are we?" Ranma muttered.

**"About thirty klicks from the dojo, safe for now."**

"Won't they come after us?" Akane asked.

**"Not right away, but soon," **Akuma said looking at the sky grimly. **We need to get moving all of us, Libidious doesn't like losing any of her toys,"**

"So how are we supposed to beat her?" Nabiki asked. Akuma didn't answer he just looked at the sky with a grim look on his face.

TBC


End file.
